The present invention relates to a process for the carbonylation of aryloxyalkyl halides to form aryloxyalkylpyruvic acids as the predominant product. More particularly, the present invention relates to the carbonylation of aryloxyalkyl halides to form aryloxyalkylpyruvic acids containing in the aromatic part of their molecules a benzene ring which may or may not be substituted or condensed benzene rings which also may or may not be substituted.
The practical value of such .alpha.-keto-carboxylic acids is that they are deemed to be useful as intermediates in the preparation of herbicides, insecticides and other chemical products.
It is known in the art to prepare arylpyruvic acids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,352 discloses the preparation of an arylpyruvic acid by reacting an arylmethyl halide in a liquid solvent medium with carbon monoxide at pressures of 5 to 200 bars in the presence of a catalytic amount of a metal carbonyl compound and an alkaline earth metal inorganic base. Also, U.K. Patent Application No. 2,026,478A discloses that alkali metal salts of an arylpyruvic acid can be prepared by reacting an arylmethyl halide, carbon monoxide and an alkali metal base in the presence of a metal carbonyl compound as catalyst and in the presence of an alcohol or cyclic ether as solvent.